Fairy Tail's Fairy Tales
by thesirenserenity
Summary: Fairy tale inspired adventures in the Fairy Tail world! Everyone needs a little bit of magic and a lot of dreaming. Traditional Pairings (look inside for list) conbined with traditional and untraditional fairy tales. Chapter five: Home - A strange curse has taken over Gajeel and it can only be broken by the one he loves. Will Levy be too late?
1. Kiss the Girl

**Hey guys! So this is kinda a fairy tales AU in the Fairytail world. All of these chapters and stories will be a different fairy tale story that happens (somewhat) to the Fairytail characters. A lot of them will be romance, but some of them will just be cute friendship fluff! They will all be connected, kinda like a story. Pairings include NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, GaLe, Miraxus, RoWen, and others! **

**First up, Little Mermaid featuring Natsu and Lucy! **

**And I don't own Fairytail OR the rights to any of the fairy tales... **

**Chapter One: Kiss the Girl**

Lucy had lost her voice.

No, she hadn't worn it out from shouting at Natsu and Happy, thought that wasn't farfetched. She had literally lost it. The evil mage, who she, Happy, and Natsu were hired to defeat, had cast a spell on her, rendering her completely speechless.

Natsu had beaten the crap outta him and they had handed him over to the authorities, but the damage was done. The mage wouldn't reverse the spell and had just laughed at them.

"I'm sure Levy or Mira could figure something out," Natsu consoled her.

"And if not, then I think this is better anyways!" The flying blue cat chimed in.

Lucy, unable to chastise him without her voice, just glared. They had known that this was a possibility going in. After all, they were hired to take down the mage who had been stealing voices.

The mayor of the town, who had hired them, looked at her sympathetically. "The people in the town who had gotten their voice stolen found that the spell wore off in three weeks. Though, I'm sure a guild of mages could find a way to break it before then!" He handed her the rest of their reward, after the proper amount had been deducted due to Natus's destructive nature. Luckily, it hadn't been bad this time.

"Yea, Luce! I'm sure we can! I'm all fired up now! Come on!" Natsu grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the mayor's office. Lucy turned and waved 'bye' to the mayor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levy and Lucy were sitting at a table in the guild, pouring through books, trying to find information on the voice-stealing magic and how to combat it.

Mira approached them, skirting around the brawl in the center of the guild that Natsu and Gray had started. "Any luck?" She asked, as she set down tea for the two.

Levy shook her head, staring at her book. "Not yet. But I know we can find something soon. After all, voice-stealing magic isn't exactly super secretive."

Lucy tapped both of them in excitement and shoved her book under their noses.

"You found something!" They both exclaimed.

Levy snatched the book out of her hands and began to read out loud. "Magic type: Beluga Sevruga. Also known as the voice-stealing magic. Usually a secondary magic for a mage to use for bigger spells. Rendering their opponent or unsuspecting victims speechless can open them up for other types of magic." Levy perked up, "Look! It says that the voice is restored in three weeks or by true love's kiss."

Mira giggled, "How romantic! Come out with it Lucy, who's your true love?" The two girls could already see the scheming happening in Mira's mind.

Lucy shook her head quickly and gestured back to the book.

Levy looked down, "Wait, there is more. It says here that the kiss can't just be to get rid of the curse. The true love has to be unaware of the restorative properties of the kiss, otherwise it won't work. Huh, that's weird."

"And so romantic! We just have to get Natsu to kiss you and then. . ." She was cut off by Lucy shoving a piece of paper with words printed on it into her face.

"'I'm not in love with Natsu! Or anyone!'" Mira read.

Levy giggled, "I think you're in denial Lu-chan. Everyone can see it. You two are so in love with each other. I've heard how you talk about him."

Lucy blushed and started writing furiously. Levy leaned over her shoulder and read it to Mira. "'I told you those things in confidence! And just cause I might find him attractive doesn't mean I'm in love with him! Plus I don't think he even notices me as anything other than a friend.'"

Mira clapped her hands together, "Well, then we will just have to fix that!" She started to walk off with a wicked gleam in her eye.

Lucy was frantically shaking her head no and tried to grab Mira to restrain her, but ended up getting caught in the bench of the table and falling on the ground, causing her to loose grip. From the ground, she flashed pleading brown eyes at Levy, who just sighed and went to chase Mira down to convince her otherwise.

Not wanting to be around in case havoc began, Lucy used this moment to make an escape.

Five minutes later, she was walking dejectedly along the river, Plue cuddled up in her arms. She didn't even have the energy to walk along the river's edge like normal.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" came from the men in the boat that normally passed her on her way home. She just waved at them, not even bothering to turn her head.

_I can't communicate with anyone… How am I going to be able to do anything in these next three weeks! It would be dangerous to go on jobs and not be able to talk… I can't imagine fighting without my voice to communicate with my team or save them if they are about to be captured. It's annoying to write everything! I can't do anything any more… _

She stomped up the stairs to her apartment and plopped down on her bed, flopping her head into her arms in exasperation. Tears started trickling down her cheeks as she continued to wallow in her voice-less situation. She could feel Plue pushing against the bed, trying to get her attention and to sooth her.

"Luce?"

She felt the bed dip as Natsu sat down beside her. A warm hand was placed on her back.

"I saw you leave the guild in a hurry. Are you okay?"

In her moment of weakness, she sat up, buried her face in Natsu's chest, and started sobbing, her head shaking 'no.' Nastu froze, not sure what to do for a moment, and then his arm was around her, his hand in her hair trying to give her some comfort.

"Shhh… it will be okay, everything will turn out okay," his concerned voice ringing over her sobs.

She pushed back from him, frantically shaking her head 'no,' and then her mouth opened as she tried to tell him how desperate she was feeling. But to no avail, which started her sobs anew, her hands coming to cover her face.

"Lucy…" His arms were around her again and she leaned into him for support.

The sat like that for a while, Lucy quietly sobbing and Natsu's arms around her, keeping her grounded.

Soon, her sobs subsided but she made no move to escape Natsu's arms. He felt something tugging on his leg, and saw Plue staring up worriedly.

"Don't worry, little guy. Lucy will be all right. She just needs some time."

Plue tumbled backward and then started dancing, his little body moving to nonexistent music. Natsu stared at him for a second, and then his face broke out into a grin.

"That's it Plue! Lucy, come on," he pulled her up, his arm still around her, and moved them to the center of the room. Lucy looked up at him questioningly, tears still shining on her face like fallen stars.

"We can just dance! You don't need to be able to talk. Besides, I'm your best friend. I can practically read your mind." He took three steps across the room to her desk and started the music lacrima. Soft music drifted from the device as Natsu walked back to her and took her into his arms, just like she had taught him.

They began to move with the music, Natsu leading the still upset girl. Soon, he had her silently giggling at his attempt to turn her and do tricks. His fake-serious face had her smiling and his touch sent tingles down her skin. She poured out all her frustration into the dance and let her worries drift away.

Her head drifted onto his shoulder, as she leaned into him for support.

_As long as I have Natsu, it doesn't matter if I can't do anything. He always takes care of me. _

Her eyes widened at this, and she looked up at him to find him studying her. Their eyes met and their faces drifted closer.

Then Lucy silent-squealed and jumped away from him. She looked down at her feet, blushing. _I was going to kiss him! But I don't love him? Do I love him? Does he love me? Would it have cured me? _ She shook her head at all the confusing thoughts and then looked back up to meet Natsu's questioning eyes.

She huffed and walked to her desk to grab paper. She scribbled "I'm going to take a bath" and then shoved it in his face.

Immediately regretting her harshness, she snatched it back out of his hands and then added "Thank you for dancing with me, it really made me feel a lot better" and gently setting it back in his hands.

The infectious grin spread across his face. "Anytime, Lucy. Want me to stick around?"

She put a hand on her hip and glared at him. He could almost hear her voice calling him a perv and kicking him out of her apartment.

He laughed and then headed for the window, jumping out of it after he waved goodbye at her.

She sighed, both relieved and sad that he was gone.

_What just happened?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy was sitting at her usual table, reading, when Natsu ran up to her and snatched her hand.

"Come on, come on! Mira said that there is a surprise for us by the river! We have to go see!"

Lucy balked at this, digging in her feet. Natsu, feeling the restraint, stopped for once. He had been more conscious about Lucy's body language since she had lost her voice.

He turned to look at her, his hand still in hers and his onxy eyes questioning. "Come on, Lucy. It won't be a bad surprise. Mira isn't like that! It's probably food." Still seeing her hesitation, he grinned at her, "She probably wants to cheer you up! After all, you've been mopey since you lost your voice."

He turned with that, taking off again only at a much slower pace. Natsu missed Lucy's eye roll; she knew something was up. But she still allowed her best friend to drag her across town to the river's edge.

"Somewhere along here… I wonder what we are looking for!"

_Probably something gaudy and romantic… knowing Mira's match-making tendencies. _Lucy's eyes rolled, but she continued to help him search.

Right as the sun was setting, they came across a clearing. A picnic blanket and a basket filled with food was set by the river. Natsu, jumping at the sight of food, dashed to the basket and opened it.

"Lucy, look! It's all my favorite food! And yours too! Look, there is even a vanilla milkshake, your favorite!"

Lucy, perking up at the sound of ice cream, ignored her previous hesitations. She crossed the clearing and joined Natsu on the blanket as he spread out the food. She couldn't help but grin at the spread of food and the peaceful environment. She had been so stressed about not having a voice recently that she had forgotten how to relax!

They ate and Natsu chatted, telling her about Happy's latest attempt to woo Carla, his latest fight with Gray, and a new job he had heard was coming in and would be perfect for them. She just took it all in; Natsu had the ability to make her not mind that she was unable to talk.

The sun had disappeared over the horizon, and soon the fireflies came out to play.

"Luce, look! There is a music lacrama in here. Mira attached a note to it."

Lucy leaned over his shoulder and saw 'Enjoy!' with a small heart in Mira's neat handwriting. Warning signals went off in her head, but Natsu had already started it going and was pulling her off the blanket.

"Let's dance again!"

He pulled her into his arms and began to lead her. The track was wordless; the music washed over them.

Or so she thought.

Soon Mira's lovely voice rang out with the music.

_There you see her, sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her_

_And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, _

_You wanna kiss the girl. _

Lucy's head snapped to the lacrima. She knew exactly what was up. Her first instinct was to pull away from Natsu's grasp, but his arms tightened around her.

_Yes, you want her, look at her, you know you do._

_Possible she wants you, too. There is one way to ask her. _

_It don't take a word, not a single word, _

_Go on and kiss the girl. _

Natsu's hands were igniting tingles on her bare arms. She was sure the blush on her face was evident. _I don't know if he loves me yet! What is Mira doing?!_

_Sha la la la la la, my oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy,_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad? _

_Ain't a shame, too bad, he gonna miss the girl. _

Nastu laughed out loud, "Mira sure wrote a funny song. You know, she told me that she writes all her songs about people. I wonder who this one is about?" Lucy huffed '_I know exactly'_

_Sha la la la la la, float a long_

_And listen to the song,_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la, music play_

_Do what the music say. _

_You gotta kiss the girl _

His gaze was suddenly smoldering her, his arms tighter around her. He had pulled her out of the usual traditional ballroom grip and into his arms; they were wound around her waist and hers were around her neck. They were back in the same position that had scared Lucy last time they had danced.

_You've gotta kiss the girl_

_You've gotta kiss the girl!_

She took a deep breath and met his eyes. She could see the same thing that had been there the other night. Her goofy best friend had melted away to reveal an extremely attractive man, whose eyes revealed that she meant the world to him.

_You've gotta kiss the girl!_

He drew closer, their noses brushing and breath mingling. Lucy could feel the butterflies in her stomach and the intensity of his fingers on her waist. One of his hands came up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear, and followed the line of her jaw to encase the back of her head and pull her closer.

_Go on and kiss the girl!_

His eyes were boring into her, the intensity causing tingles to run down her spine. As the music reached a crescendo, Natsu's lips questioningly brushed against hers. She gasped in response, her eyes shooting open, and then melting shut as she sunk more into the kiss. His hand on the back of her neck tilted her head up more, deepening the kiss.

As the music faded away, they pulled apart, Natsu resting his forehead on hers, his arm still around her and hand still tenderly holding the back of her neck.

"Natsu…" her timid voice sighed.

Natsu smiled at her, lost in the depths of her chocolate brown eyes.

Then his eyes shot open wide. "You got your voice back!" he exclaimed in excitement.

Lucy squealed, "I did! Natsu, I can talk again!"

He picked her up by her waist and spun her around, his wide grin splitting his face. Her laugh rang out through the grove.

Natsu brought her down slowly, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her once again. "I missed your voice."

Lucy leaned her head against his chest, snuggling into the warmth of his arms.

His breath tickled her forehead, "So true love's kiss, huh?"

Lucy stiffened and pulled back, looking up at him. "How did you know?"

"I overheard Mira and Levy when you were talking to them. Dragon Slayer ears, remember?" He grinned at her.

Lucy stuttered, "But… if you knew, then it shouldn't have worked! The book said that the true love couldn't just kiss me to take away the curse."

Natsu's hand came up to her cheek. "But I wasn't. I wanted to kiss you because… well, like the spell said: I love you."

Lucy's heart jumped to her throat, the butterflies fluttering away. She leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "I love you too, doofus."

Natsu grinned at her, "Now come on! We have to go tell everyone that your voice is back!"

They rushed to pack up the picnic stuff and his fingers intertwined with hers.

They rushed out of the grove, Lucy laughing.

_"Let's go on another adventure!"_

**Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think! Not 100% sure what is coming next, but some of my ideas are Beauty and the Beast (Gajeel and Levy), Frozen (Juvia and Gray), and a couple other ones! If you have some ideas or requests, please drop me a review or a PM and let me know! **

**Follow, Favorite, and Review! Thanks! **

_**If you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true, **_

**Siren**


	2. I Won't Say I'm in Love

**Wow, I am super stoked for this story now. I'm so happy with how many people seem intrested and all the positive encouragement! Sorry it took so long for me to post the next chapter, but I have so many ideas and I'm really excited to keep writing. **

**Next up, Hercules featuring Erza and Jellal (and a prying Merdy :D)**

**Chapter Two: I Won't Say I'm in Love**

Erza easily took down the monster that had been plaguing the city.

She sometimes wondered why all these monster-killing requests had been flowing in, with a special request for her.

"I guess it's because Soccer Weekly did that article on me about killing monsters at the Grand Magic Games…" she muttered to herself on her way back to the city to collect her reward.

She relished in the quiet of the forest and the peace of completing a job.

Suddenly, the bushes were shaking.

A female voice emerged from them, "Jellal, so help me, I will…"

Jellal tumbled out of the bush, thrown literally at the feet of Erza. She stepped back in surprise, trying not to step on him. Her mouth formed an "O" as Merdy stomped out after him.

"You're such a damn chicken!" she glared at the man on the ground. The pink-haired girl glanced up at Erza, "Hello, Erza."

Erza was still surprised at running into the pair that made up Crime Sorciere. "Um, hi?"

Jellal, still at her feet, sighed and stood up. "Hello, Erza." He barely made eye contact she could see a slight pink on his cheeks under his hood.

"What are you doing over here?" Erza asked, her eyes training to Merdy.

Merdy flipped her hair, "We were just taking a break after finishing breaking up this dark guild. I saw you a mile back, nice job with the monster by the way, and was trying to convince Jellal to come say hi. But he didn't want to bother you." The sass poured off her words and her eyes flashed resentment at the blue-haired man.

Jellal looked down at his feet, "I didn't want to bother you."

Erza blushed, "You are never a bother."

Merdy huffed, "Come on, you two. We are going to spend the afternoon in the city." Jellal started about it being too dangerous but was cut off, "No, Jellal, we will be fine. We have our hoods and this city is on the outskirts of Fiore. No one will know us."

She reached out and grabbed both of their arms and started dragging them along the path.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Erza was coming out of the Mayor's office with her reward and walked back toward the fountain where she had left the pair to find Jellal sitting by himself.

He looked up at her, "Merdy left to go shopping but gave me these." He held up two tickets for a local play at a theater right down the road. "I know how much you love the theater…" He trailed off blushing slightly.

Erza took a deep breath and vowed to be more confident around him. She grinned down at him and held her hand out to pull him up off his seat on the edge of the fountain. "I do love the theater and I'd love to go with you."

He shyly took her hand and allowed her to pull him up. Erza shuddered at the sparks that were flying between their bare hands. Stumbling at the force she used to pull him up, he ended up almost colliding with her. His other hand flew up to catch her arm and steady himself. He immediately let go and took a step back.

_I can't. I can't love her until I have atoned for my sins. _

His face fell and then he constructed it into his normal façade of strength and mystery. Erza, too excited about the prospect of going to the theater, was distracted from the change.

As they made their way to the theater, Jellal listened to Erza tell him all about her adventures with Fairy Tail since they had last met. He smiled at her delighted expression, loving her passion for her comrades and what she did.

_She is stunning and amazing . . . I just can't love her yet. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What did you think of the play?" Jellal asked, as the couple strolled through the beautiful gardens surrounding the theater. The sun was setting, the sun beams dancing off the water in the stunning fountains.

Erza enthusiastically smiled at him, "I enjoyed every second of it! The actors have a way of creating art. The story was fantastic too! If I thought my requests for slaying monsters are bad… I would hate to have to deal with a Titan versus God war as well, like Hercules."

Jellal chuckled, "He sure did have a crazy life. Though it all worked out well in the end."

Erza got a dreamy look in her eye, "Especially for him and Megara. It was so romantic of him to give up becoming a god for her."

He stopped in his tracks. "Even though she betrayed him and was working for the bad guy?" Jellal's question was piercing, his eyes staring into hers.

Erza smiled at him, reassuringly. "We always forgive those we love the most. And in the end, she was willing to do anything for him, even give up her life. Though, I believe Hercules would have loved her anyways."

Jellal felt a flutter in his chest at her words, encouraged. The setting sunlight was dancing off her hair, and her beauty was not lost on his weary heart. He wanted to believe that Erza would love him though he had made many mistakes, like Meg in the play.

_But I still can't love her yet. _

Merdy came running into the gardens, a few shopping bags on her arms, skidding to a stop when she observed the pair's intense gaze. Starting to take a few steps back, "I'll just go for a little while then . . ."

Jellal shook his head, breaking the eye contact and looking down at the ground, blushing.

Erza, also blushing, stopped Merdy from her not-so-subtle retreat. "It's okay, I actually am the one who needs to go. I told Mira that I would be back late tonight and the last train is in thirty minutes." She gave Merdy a bone-crushing hug, and then turned to Jellal.

Slipping her hand into her pocket, she pulled out a scarlet handkerchief. She shyly offered it to him, "A token, just like the days of old." When he took it, she leaned forward and tenderly kissed his cheek, and then embarrassed, turned to leave. "Bye! Stay safe until I see you again!"

Jellal just stood frozen, his mouth wide open, handkerchief still in hand. His hand rose to the cheek she had kissed, his fingers touching the skin where her lips had just been as though his cheek had changed.

Merdy just grinned at him. "Come on Jellal, who do you think you're kidding. Everyone knows that she's the earth and heaven to you. Don't try to hide it, I can see right through you. I know how you feel." She poked at his side.

"No chance, no way. I can't say it." He turned away, setting the handkerchief on the edge of a fountain and walking away from it.

Merdy swept it up in her hands and followed him as he walked through the garden. "You swoon, and sigh. Why deny it?"

"I won't say I'm in love with her. I can't." He glared at the statues of lovers in each other's' arms and moved passed them, as though he was running from his feelings. He continued, protesting to Merdy's encouragement to accept his feelings. "I thought my heart had learned its lesson after I almost kissed her on the beach. It feels so good, so right when I'm with her. But, I can't until I atone for my sins."

Merdy chased him, trying to get him to stop and look at her. "Come on Jellal, you keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling. I'm not buying it, I saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown up, when are you gonna own up that you got it bad for her?" She pressed the scarlet handkerchief back into his hand.

"No chance, no way, I won't say it." But yet, his fingers closer around the handkerchief and his other hand flew to his cheek, smiling at the memory of her lips against the skin.

"Give up, give in. Check your grin, you're in love!"

Jellal frowned, mad that he was replaying the kiss in his head. "It won't ever happen again, I won't say I'm in love."

Merdy sighed in exasperation, "Come on Jellal, you're doing flips. You're in love."

Jellal shook his head, "You're way off base, I won't say it." He pushed Merdy's poking fingers off his arm, "Get off my case, I can't say it."

"Jellal, don't be proud. She doesn't need for you to vanquish every dark guild before she will accept your love. It's okay, you're in love."

Jellal sunk down onto a bench in the garden, allowing her words to sink in. He brought the handkerchief up to his face and smiling at the memory once again. "At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love."

**I love the fact the Erza just had to be Hercules... She just has to be the man in the relationship :D And don't worry, Jellal and Erza will eventually reappear in this story. **

**Please follow, favorite, and drop me a review to let me know what you think!**

**xoxoxo, **

**Siren**


	3. Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

**Hey guys! Back here with the next chapter. This story was getting super long, so I decided to split it into a couple chapters. Don't worry, it will continue! I am not done with these guys yet... Mwahaha! **

**I present to you: A Gruvia Frozen! **

**Chapter one: Do You Want to Build a Snowman?**

_They had just been playing around, having fun with their magic._

_Gray was freezing the water that Juvia had thrown in the air, creating beautiful snow. He was amazed at how the snowflakes still had unique patterns and how it felt like real snow. They had created real snow. He looked over at Juvia, who was, for once, not staring at him. Surrounded in the unique beauty that was the snow, she was the most stunning. The contrast of the white specks on her cobalt blue eye lashes made it appear as though they were sparkling. She was watching the gentle fall of the snowflakes in awe at the beauty they possess, and he was watching the beauty that she possesses. _

_She caught him staring at her and offered a soft, joyful smile. Then, as the mischievous woman she was, she surprised him with a snowball in his face. As the snow slid off his shocked expression, his face melted into a smirk. _

_Damn women thinking she can surprise HIM. _

_His smirk jumped into a feral grin as he leapt forward, scooping up snow in his right hand as his left lunged for the shrieking woman. She managed to slip from his grasp and dodge the snowball he had thrown at her._

_Gray chased her through the forest into a clearing, where she had disappeared. He looked around carefully; she could have melted into the snow at any time, made of water as she was, planning to reform and catch him. _

_SPLAT! _

_He turned around and caught her by the waist, the snow pile she had dumped on his head falling over both of them. He relished in her warm giggles and the playful glint in her eyes. Swinging her around, he dumped her in a snow pile and fell next to her. _

_She proceeded in coaxing him into making snow angels with her. Though the cold of the snow was seeping through his jacket, he didn't mind. His attention was on her joyful face. _

_Juvia sat up, exclaiming that they have to build a "Snowman-sama," and then proceeded to start forming a snowball to do so. _

_Gray watched her for a bit, admiring the happiness that was rolling off her, and then, under her pleadings, began to help with the next ball. Their snow man came out lopsided, but Juvia exclaimed that she loved it anyways, because they had made it together. Gray, caught up in the moment, dubbed their snowman "Olaf" and pretended to use the stick arms to ask Juvia for a warm hug. Juvia promptly dashed around the snowman and tackled Gray in a hug, burying her face in his chest. _

_After a moment, the pair was off again, dashing though the woods in another snow-induced purist. Gray shot ice from his hands, trying to trip Juvia. But it just made icy piles that she climbed up and jumped off. Soon, she had him creating piles ten feet in the air for her to jump to, exclaiming "Catch me!" _

_That's when things got out of hand. _

_It was simply a shot of ice gone wrong. In his haste to keep the woman he had begun to adore safe, he slipped on the ice below his feet right when he was shooting out the next ice pile. _

_He missed, and the sharp shard of ice went right into Juvia's head. _

_She screamed in pain. Rather than going through her water-made body, the ice latched onto it, beginning to freeze her. _

_He dashed forward to catch the falling girl and cradled her in his arms. He watched as his ice magic took its toll on her. Just like the snowflakes, a pretty frost pattern emerged from the shard in her forehead, slowly freezing her water. _

_Gray was in shock, staring into the deep blue eyes of the woman he cherished. He was at a loss. _

_Her fingers came up to caress his cheek, her eyes playing on his as the frost crept down her face. "It's okay, Gray-sama. Love can thaw a frozen heart." _

_But there was still nothing he could do as the ice overtook her body made of water. The ice that HE had made. His ice had frozen her._

_And he just couldn't love her enough to fix it._

Gray awoke with a start, sitting up suddenly. His sheets, which he had thrown off in the middle of the night, got tangled in his limbs, sending him to the floor.

He groaned as he hit the hard wood. But he embraced the cold floor and sprawled out where he was thrown by the bed.

This was the fourth night in a row that he had the same dream.

His eyes closed in frustration as he slammed his fist on the floor. _Everything I begin to love gets ripped away from me… This is why I can't let myself love her. I'll just hurt her. _

He took a deep breath. _Conceal, don't feel. Don't let her know. _

Gray let the normal façade slip over his face again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gray-sama! Gray-sama! Will you go on a job with Juvia? Please, it's the perfect job for Juvia and Gray-sama!"

Gray looked up from his drink at the girl approaching him. Seeing the enthusiastic look on her face and the sparkle in her eyes made his heart flip way more than he would ever admit. He huffed and looked back down, glaring at the wooden counter top of the bar as though it had some hidden secret to help him suppress his growing attraction toward the blue-haired mage.

She sidled up to him, and then losing some of her gusto, shyly handed him the paper with the job information. Gray took it, ignoring the flips in his stomach as their hands brushed.

He balked when he read the description.

_'Snow needed!' _was printed in big letters across the top. '_Our town depends on the snow in the mountains every year to melt into the mountain river, which runs through our fields and waters them. For some reason, it has not snowed the past three years in the normally frigid mountains, which has put the town in a severe drought. We need mages with the ability to create snow to help with this process and save our town!' _

Gray didn't even look at where the town was or how much they were offering. He didn't even listen to Juvia's ramblings about how romantic it would be for them to use their magic together. All he could see in his mind was the reoccurring dream. His body froze up and his mind went into panic mode.

_I'm just going to hurt her. _

He shook his head and abruptly stood up, almost knocking over the girl who was standing next to him. He turned to her, snapping, "I don't want to, Juvia." He winced at how rude and harsh his words were, but the damage had been done. Huffing, he turned and stomped his way out of the guild, throwing open the doors.

She froze, confused and hurt at his outburst. Gray had never fully accepted her advances before, but he had never spoken harshly like this to her. Tears welled up in her eyes, she hadn't even said anything remotely offensive, or even insinuated that they were a couple like she normally did! All she had done was requested to go on a job with him. Her hands crept up to her eyes and she burst out in tears, running out the back of the guild toward her room in Fairy Hills.

Mira, who had observed the whole exchange silently behind the bar, watched the girl retreat. Confused, she picked up the seemingly harmless job description and looked at it for something that would set off the dark haired ice-mage, but found nothing. Surely, something else was going on with him? It couldn't have been Juvia's harmless advances, right?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Juvia skipped into the guild, determined to forgive Gray for his outburst. "Gray-sama was just in a bad mood! He didn't mean to be rude to Juvia," she muttered to herself. But glancing around the guild hall, his dark tousled hair and white coat were nowhere in sight.

She walked up to the white-haired takeover mage behind the bar. "Mira-chan? Have you seen Gray-sama today? Juvia wants to talk to him."

The bubbly girl shook her head, "No, I haven't yet. He might still be at home. Is it about his outburst yesterday? He doesn't normally act like that."

Juvia nodded, "Yes, I want to ask Gray-sama what is really wrong, because it was very weird of him to speak to Juvia that way."

Mira giggled slightly, "You could just go to his house and ask!"

Juvia cocked her head and looked at her, "Juvia has never been to his house before. Do you know where it is, Mira-chan?"

Mira nodded, giggling again "Of course I do! I know where everyone lives. It's a perk to helping out Master." She reached under the bar for a piece of paper and a pen, and then turned to grab a book that was perched on the end of the shelf. She searched the pages for a moment, and then finding his address, declared "Here it is!" Jotting down quick directions, the smiling girl passed the paper into Juvia's eager hands.

"Thank you, Mira-chan!" The girl gathered her gift to her chest and then dashed out of the guild, only stopping at the door to see where to go next.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gray was avoiding Juvia.

Choosing to hide in his house rather than go to the guild, he hoped that his absence would help ease his rejection of her and avoid confrontation.

He flopped on his couch and fumed at his stupidity. He couldn't have just politely rejected the job with her? But no, he had to be rude and harsh. He was upset that his surprise of seeing the job description caused him to lash out. Normally he had more control of his emotions, but something about this girl made them all bubble to the surface.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a frantic knock on the door.

"Gray-sama? Gray-sama, are you in there?" Juvia's sweet voice cut through the room from outside. He froze, staring at the door in shock.

She continued, speaking through the door. "Juvia just wanted to apologize if she upset you yesterday. Juvia didn't mean to! Juvia was just excited about seeing a job she could do with Gray-sama, and… and…" Her voice dropped, and he could hear the emotion in it, "Juvia has never really seen snow before… Juvia has heard a lot about it and really wanted to try to do some of the snow activities! Juvia wants to build a Snowman-sama with Gray-sama."

Gray sat there on the couch, shocked at what she had said, and even more surprised that the scene in his dream matched what she was saying, down to her calling a snowman 'Snowman-sama.' But still, he made no movement to get up an answer the door nor to alert the girl he was in fact, home.

He could hear her sigh, "Juvia guesses that Gray-sama isn't home. Maybe he went into town? Mira-chan did not mention that he had gone on a job…" her voice trailed off as she walked away from his door.

And Gray just stayed sitting on his couch, struggling with the fear that her words had said.

_I could hurt her… _

_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let her know. _

But still, he couldn't help but smile at her words – _"Juvia wants to build a Snowman-sama with Gray-sama."_

**_To be continued…_**

**I can't promise that the next chapter I post here will be the continuation, but it most likely will. Seriously, guys. This is going to be so good! **

**Thank you all for Following, Favoriting, and Reviewing! I love hearing what you have to say, so please continue. Your comments encourage me! **

**Siren**


	4. Let it Go

_I need to apologize. _

Gray looked up, startled at the thought that crept through his head as he cooked himself dinner. Normally, rejecting the blue-haired mage did not require an apology from him, because he knew that by the time he had mustered the courage to, she had already forgiven him.

But this time was different. He had been overly harsh with her. Just after they had become closer friends, too. She had been less stalkerish and was turning into one of his closest friends, though her feelings for him still overflowed often.

_That girl just always speaks what's on her mind. _He rolled his eyes fondly. _And I always keep my feelings locked in… _

His face grew dark again, his emotions once again getting the better of him. _I can't love her as much as she loves me. She will just get hurt. I have to protect her. _

He sighed and looked down at his dinner. He was, once again, eating alone. Gray had avoided the guild all day, not quite sure how to face Juvia. He was starting to get restless; though he tried to give off a 'chill' demeanor, he needed to blow off steam almost as much as Natsu. Avoiding the guild all day had left him feeling trapped.

After scarfing down his food and throwing the dirty dishes in the sink, he pulled on the shirt he had stripped off while making dinner, and then left his house for the woods nearby to train for a while.

An hour later he was covered in sweat and still feeling pent-up energy. No amount of push-ups were helping.

He sighed. He knew that training with his magic would make him feel better, but after the dreams and the encounter with Juvia, he was hesitant to.

Gray took a deep breath in. There was no one around for miles. Juvia would be safe.

He let out a bit of magical energy from his palm, creating ice patterns on a tree.

_Let it go_

Soon, an ice-make bird was flying through the air.

_Let it go_

A smirk danced on his face as his hands unconsciously stripped off his shirt

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, Let it go_

He ice-made a rose, concentrating on the tiny details.

_Turn away and slam the door_

A cherry blossom tree followed, each ice petal glistening.

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all._

Gray took a deep breath in and let go of all the worries he was holding. He was far away, he couldn't hurt the girl. There was no danger and all would be okay.

He could do this. He would let his feelings for her go, he could still be her friend, but he would never grow close because he would hurt her.

_Let it go. _

He was in the middle of putting out as much ice magic as he could when he heard a familiar rustle in the bushes.

_SHIT. _

He froze, his magic falling around him.

It was worth a shot.

"Juvia, are you there?" his gruff voice broke through the silence.

He watched as her curvaceous figure rose from the bush where she had been spying on him. His breath hitched, as he was not emotionally unprepared to see her yet. One flash from her shy blue eyes, as she glanced at him and then at her feet, had his heart skipping a beat, reminding him that he did, indeed feel something for this girl.

_But I still can't love her enough. _

"Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama. Juvia just wanted to know if Gray-sama was alright. Something is wrong."

Gray snorted. _Ain't that the damn truth. _But he still needed to apologize.

"I'm fine, Juvia. And I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday." He struggled to keep his voice steady, struggled to suppress his emotions and the magic that bubbled within him.

"No, no, Juvia understands. All is forgiven."

He tried to keep his eyes from wandering, but he couldn't help it. He took her in, wanting so much to claim her. Almost unknowingly, he took a step toward her and reached out as though to touch her, but then his brain kicked in, and he turned, facing his back toward her, his arms cradling each other, the familiar dream haunting him. He would hurt her.

"You need to leave, Juvia." _Conceal, don't feel._

But she was damn persistent, "Gray-sama, please tell Juvia what is wrong." He could hear her feet rustling the grass as she drew toward him.

"No Juvia, you need to stay away." He could feel his emotions in turmoil, his heart and head conflicting. He would hurt her. She needed to leave. _Conceal, don't feel. _

"Gray-sama . . ." her hand was brushing his shoulder. It sent a shudder through his body. He was losing control.

_Conceal, don't… _

"Leave!" he bellowed, turning and flinging his arm out.

And his magic.

It was too late.

A shot of ice flew out of his outstretched fingers, not needing the familiar release of magic words to be sent. He watched in horror as it struck her in the heart, the force of the push throwing her backwards, a small scream escaping her lips.

"Juvia . . ." he breathed out. Then he spurred into motion, rushing forward and gathering her in his arms.

Just as his dream, the ice latched onto her water-made body, freezing her in a pretty frost pattern. This time, it was from her heart, not her head.

He couldn't do this. He just couldn't deal with this.

His body began to shake with emotion. This was his fault, just as it was for all those before her.

The flutter of fingers on his cheek pulled him out of his emotional turmoil. He didn't realize he was crying until the tender fingers caught one of his tears.

"Juvia, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, I can't control… I couldn't control it… I'm..." His breath hitched.

"Gray-sama..."

The frost was kissing her chin, and he could feel the cold of her frozen body, feel the cold as it seeped through her freezing fingers.

He never felt the cold before.

Her deep blue eyes arrested his, and he leaned his forehead on hers. "I'm so sorry," he whispered to her.

Then he remembered the rest of the dream

_Love can thaw a frozen heart._

He had to try. He got her in this mess, and he would get her out, even if it meant that she never wanted to see him again.

So he let his fears go. He had already hurt her, he couldn't hurt her more than killing her, as the frost was doing.

And she had truly stolen his heart.

He sighed in realization. He let the barrier in his heart come crashing down and was shocked at the feelings that came crushing through.

_I've got to try. I can't live without her. _

Her dying breath tickled his, the frost crossing her face. Yet, her eyes showed nothing but love and adoration. Even in his act, she still cared for him.

And that meant everything to him.

He allowed her gravity to pull him toward her, their lips brushing. "I love you, stay with me," he murmured. Closing the rest of the distance, his mouth crashed over hers frantically, pouring all his emotion into it. At the same time, he pressed a free hand over her heart, trying to draw the ice back into himself.

For a moment, she was still. Then her fingers faintly traveled from his cheek to the back of his head, growing in strength. They tangled in his hair, and her mouth began to move against his, passionately kissing him back.

He could feel the ice drawing out of her body, encasing his full arm in the frost.

As he could feel the last of the magic, he shoved his palm away from them, into the air, as the magic burst, shooting into the night sky.

Gray pulled back, their lips disconnecting.

The smile that graced her face and the absence of the poisonous frost made his heart flutter.

"Gray-sama…"

His lips crashed over hers again in relief.

_She was okay… _

He pulled back, leaning his forehead on hers, a grin splitting his face. His eyes met hers, and the normal love and adoration was still there. But this time, they reflected in his eyes.

Then her eyes flickered to the sky, causing her to gasp. "Gray-sama, look!"

He leaned up, seeing the snowflakes that kissed his face.

Then he smiled back down at the girl in his arms, watching as she was completely taken with the beauty of the snowflakes.

He had been mistaken. Letting go of his emotions meant to allow them to pour out, rather than keeping them pent up inside.

Just like Juvia always had.

A brush of his fingers on her cheek brought her gaze back to his. He would never hide his emotions from her again.

"I love you, Juvia."

The smile that split her face was worth every moment of his life until now. "I love you too, Gray."

**Sorry it's been so long! I hope you enjoyed the end of the Frozen series. Next up, Beauty and the Beast! **

**Please follow, favorite, review, and tell your friends. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Home

**As promised, the Beauty and Beast instalment, featuring Gajeel x Levy! **

**For those who haven't seen the musical, this scene was actually borrowed from there. Go check it out! Just youtube "End duet/transformation Beauty and the Beast Broadway" and it should come up. I love the song she sings and the music is just so damn good! I was listening to it when I was writing... :D**

**Enjoy!**

Gajeel felt his body changing.

He could feel the magic swirling around him, manipulating his bones, his skin, his being. He could feel his magic being manipulated out of his control; he was changing and he couldn't control it. The pain ripped through him.

The dark mage he had been hunting was long gone, leaving him with this monstrosity of a body and a promise that the spell would break.

But only when he could learn to love another and earn their love in return.

His traitorous mind conjured up the image of pale blue hair and doe eyes… _Levy…_

If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.

_If she couldn't love him…_

For who could ever learn to love a beast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Levy woke with a start, her heart pounding in her head and bile rising to her throat. Her fingers jumped to her wrists where the iron cuffs had encased her to the tree.

She breathed out deeply, realizing that she was safe. She was safe and in her own bed.

And Gajeel had become a friend; he had become someone dear to her heart.

Frowning, she tried to process why she had the nightmare. She hadn't dreamt of the time when Gajeel was hunting their guild down for years. Those nightmares, those fears, had long faded away.

She had forgiven him, had taken him into her heart.

She knew that he would protect her from anything now; he would risk his life for her safety, help her succeed, and even give his dying breath for her.

So why had she had this dream? Why had this long-past fear reemerge?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levy ignored the tell-tale prickles of her foot falling asleep and allowed herself to be sucked into the story further. She had found her favorite novel from ages ago buried in her room beneath the various books on script and history.

She remembered why this one was her favorite when she was a child, before she went on adventures daily and lived her own fairy tale.

Far of places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!

She loved the adventure, the story of how love conquered all.

Levy sighed in contentment, her nose burrowing further into the book as she ignored the chaos around her. She was in a different world, a different life.

Suddenly, she was broken out of her fantasy world.

"Levy!"

The black exceed broke through the guild doors in full battle mode, running towards her. Lilly let his magic go as he sunk to his normal size and jumped into her arms, panting.

"Lilly, Lilly what's wrong?" She held him close, trying to give some comfort to the obviously jilted Exceed.

"Gajeel…" he mumbled and burrowed himself into her. He was shaking, his fear evident.

Levy's breath hitched. Something was very, very wrong. She took a deep breath and tried to go about it rationally. She pulled the small Exceed from her chest so she could look in his face. "Okay, Lilly. First, I want to tell me if you are okay. Do you have any injuries?"

He shook his head 'no.'

"Good. Now, can you explain what happened to Gajeel? Is he injured?" The worry was evident in her doe eyes.

Lilly had finally caught his breath, but the panic in his eyes was still present. "We were in the woods a few towns over, trying to track down a mage who specializes in magic that curses people. And Gajeel was hit with a curse and now he is stuck! He wouldn't leave the woods, he can't break the curse."

Lilly paused for a moment, looking up at Levy, "And I think he has given up hope. I've never seen him like this before."

By then the guild had gathered around, watching the spectacle, worried about their guild mate. Levy looked up into the concerned eyes of Juvia, as well as a few others.

Juvia sighed, "If Gajeel-kun has truly given up hope, then Levy would be the one to save him."

Levy still prodded the Exceed, "Do you know what the curse was, Lilly?"

Lilly shuddered, "I don't know what the stipulations were, but I know that his appearance and temperament has changed dramatically. I think the curse amplified the 'bad' traits in him and turned him into a monster based on that."

Levy pondered this, "So he turned into a…"

"A beast."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levy raced through the woods with Lilly flying at her shoulder. It had taken some time, too much time, to convince Jet and Droy that she had to go by herself. They were terrified that Gajeel would hurt her, as he could be violent at times. Levy knew that he would recognize her and held fast to the hope that their friendship would be enough to shine through the curse.

She was worried. She had read the job request on the board before they had taken it. She knew that this mage would take the 'badness' in the person and amplify it, causing their appearance and temperament to change for the worse. And the only way for them to go back to normal was to break the curse.

She had to break it.

She had some background on this 'mind-affecting' magic and knew that the most success in breaking these curses was when the person they cared the most was there to help bring them out of their stupor.

Levy was honored that both Lilly and Juvia, both who she would have thought fit the bill better, told her to go.

She just hoped she wasn't too late…

If the curse wasn't broken in time, it would take over their body and their soul would cease to exist.

But if Levy was involved, she would never let that happen to Gajeel, whom she cared deeply about.

Maybe even loved.

He had always been a bit of a beast, with his dragon slayer magic and rough exterior. He had been lost when she had first met him; he had been violent and scary. Yet, that had melted away when he had joined Fairytail. The comradery and love had melted his iron heart, allowing him to begin to let people in and allowing himself to care for people.

She knew he cared for her.

Levy burst through the trees into the clearing, stopping in shock. Laying in the middle of the clearing was Gajeel.

Iron had begun to take over his body, but at the same time his face had manipulated to that of a beast. His hair had grown more wild, his hands had begun to take on the form of claws, and his teeth had grown to fangs.

Though he was ferocious, Levy was unafraid.

He noticed her, his dark red eyes swiveling to take her in. "Stay away," he growled.

Levy took a step forward, "Gajeel, it's me. It's Levy."

"I said, stay away!" His voice got louder, the last word coming out in a loud roar.

"Oh Gajeel," she rushed forward, falling to her knees a couple feet from him and reaching out her hand. She sensed Lilly somewhere to her right, watching from a distance. "I could never stay away from you."

He groaned and turned, hiding his face from her. "Yes, you should stay away from me. I'm a monster. I hurt you once, I can do it again."

Levy huffed in frustration, "Gajeel, don't say that! You have protected me, saved me, and kept me from harm more times than I can count. You're not a monster, you're not a beast. You're my friend, someone who I care deeply about."

Gajeel stiffened, and growled as a tremor of pain racked his body. More fur began to travel up his arms and horns were beginning to grow out of his head. He yelled in pain, folding over onto the ground.

"Gajeel, no!" the gravity of the situation began to become evident to Levy. He was being quickly overtaken by the curse; she would have to break it soon.

Or she would lose him.

She scooted forward, throwing her tiny arms around the big brute of a man that was laying on the ground. She wouldn't lose him, she refused to.

"Gajeel, please don't leave me. I don't think I could live without you."

She felt another tremor run through his body, and she attempted to turn him so she could look into his eyes. His hand extended, catching her cheek. Though it was a claw, he was gentle not to scratch her. He treasured her, "At least I got to see you one last time."

She clutched his claw to her face as another painful tremor hit him, and he began to lose consciousness.

"No! Gajeel, you aren't going anywhere!"

She could see him slipping in and out, battling the curse within him.

"Gajeel, you need to come home, this is home. We are home. Trust in me Gajeel, I won't run away ever. And you know that! You're all I need…"

Tears were streaming down her face as she watched his soul slip through her fingers. The curse was over-taking him.

She whimpered, her hand tightening on his own. "Don't you see how you've changed me? I found home, you're my home Gajeel. Please stay with me."

His red eyes were clouding over and turning black. His grip on her fingers was fading.

"No, no Gajeel, please!"

She burrowed her face into him, not ready to lose him.

"I love you."

The choked sob escaped her lips, her words tumbling out. He had to know before he was gone.

She gave up, she let him slip away. She had failed.

Suddenly, the air around them started swirling, the leaves started blowing. Levy fell backward, being pulled by an invisible source. Gajeel rose into the air, magic circles swirling around him.

Levy gasped as he began to change, the beast aspects fading away. She could see his skin, his own being returning.

She had broken the curse.

His feet hit the ground, his eyes flying open as he stumbled forward. Levy jumped up to catch him, but the sheer weight difference caused them to tumble back onto the grass.

Levy was laughing, tears running down her face, as she took in the man leaning above her. His eyes were wide, but she could see his care for her reflecting back at her.

"You're home! You're okay!" She shouted gleefully, throwing her arms around his neck.

He automatically caught her with one arm, holding her to his chest, the other supporting him from collapsing on top of her.

His words stuttered out, "You… you broke the curse?"

Levy pulled back, setting her forehead against his, "Damn right I did! Wait, what was the curse?" She looked down sheepishly, "I don't even know how I broke it. All I did was…"

A blush emerged on Gajeel's face and Levy's mouth fell open in realization.

"Love… You had to be loved…" It was her turn to blush, realizing the words she had uttered in the face of losing him.

Gajeel sat up, releasing her to the ground. He gruffly said, "Yea, I had to love and be loved in return."

Levy's blush deepened with his confession. He loved her! She felt happiness bubble inside of her, rising up, barely contained.

"Look, Shrimp, I guess this means that… what I mean to say is… I really…" He was scrambling, trying to find the words to articulate how he felt.

And so she kissed him.

She captured his large face in between her two small hands and swallowed any further attempt of him trying to explain how he felt. She pressed her lips to his, relishing in the warmth, the taste, that was entirely _Gajeel. _

And she loved it.

She pulled back, her lips still tingling, and then giggled at the still shocked look on his face. His hand flew up to touch his lips, unsure if it had really happened.

Then he smirked. There was the Gajeel she knew and loved.

He leaped forward, one hand entwining in the back of her hair, the other catching her as his body pinned her to the ground. His lips sought hers feverishly, all his emotion, passion, and unsaid words pouring out into their kiss.

_Now this was home. _

**I hope I captured the moment well enough :D This was my most feared chapter because the whole "Beauty and the Beast" Gajevy is really cliche. I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think. **

**I'm not quite sure what's coming next, but I have a few ideas! I'm gonna try to go through some of the other ships before I enter back into these four... Though Jerza needs another one :D **

**Also, I (finally) made a tumblr, so please feel free to go look me up. My username is the same (thesirenserenity) and the link is in my bio! I'd love to follow and hear from all of you :D **

**Thanks!**


End file.
